the_phandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan and Phil
Daniel James Howell and 'Philip Michael Lester '''are British YouTubers famous for their separate YouTube channels, as well as their gaming channel DanAndPhilGAMES. The two frequently collaborate on each other's videos, including anecdotes from Dan, to the miniseries ''Sleepless Night with Phil and Things I Regret Buying from Phil, and, most importantly, the annual video series Phil is not on fire. Which ended with the final Pinof 10. The two currently reside in their flat in London. Dan first discovered Phil on YouTube. At this stage in 2006, Phil was becoming a popular YouTuber, but Dan had not started his own channel yet. Dan was (and still is) a big fan of Phil's videos, and reached out to Phil repeatedly through DailyBooth and Twitter. They eventually became internet friends after chatting with one another over Skype. After much encouragement and support from his friends, especially Phil, Dan uploaded his first video, "HELLO INTERNET." (which he regrets) on his now main channel danisnotonfire ''(now known as ''Daniel Howell), on October, 16th, 2009. Dan and Phil first met face-to-face in the Manchester Piccadilly railway station, in the city of Manchester on October 19th, 2009, although there has been controversy over conflicting stories of exactly how they met. Their version of events is that Phil met Dan at the train station, then went to the Apple Store, and later to Starbucks. Shortly after, on the 25th, they filmed a comical, dramaticized version of their meeting for Dan's YouTube channel called "How To Befriend Your Favourite Internet Stars." Dan and Phil moved in together on August 10th, 2011 to a shared flat in Manchester. Since, they have moved into their first London flat on July 23rd, 2012. Dan and Phil created a joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES, on which they play video games and provide entertaining commentary in the form of "bants." They started this channel in September 2014, after turning their radio show into The Internet Takeover, which provided them with more free time. While not a "serious" gaming channel, in that they continue to play games casually and encourage viewers to play on their own to get the full experience, rather than providing viewers with in-depth analysis of the games, the channel has gained a substantial following. Annual events on the channel include Spooky Week, in which the boys play Halloween-themed games the week leading up to October 31st (started in 2014), and Gamingmas, in which they attempt to upload a gaming video every day of December leading up to Christmas Eve (started in 2016). DanAndPhilCRAFTS Dan and Phil created a channel called "DanAndPhilCRAFTS" on April 1, 2015, announcing the same day that its only video, a DIY "squareflakes" tutorial, was just an April Fools joke. At Summer in the City 2015, Dan and Phil were presented with a Silver Play Button for surpassing 100,000 subscribers on this channel. Since its beginning, DanAndPhilCRAFTS has uploaded two more videos, on April Fools Day of each year since 2015, a "glitter faces" tutorial and a "potato prints" tutorial . The most recent video was announced by Dan and Phil to be the last annual prank, as it ends with Dan sacrificing Phil to Satan. All three videos have spawned unique catchphrases, which viewers then spammed in the comments on many other YouTube channels. This habit perhaps contributed to the decision to discontinue the channel. As of April 1, 2017 Dan and Phil will stop making April Fool’s Day craft videos. The Amazing Book Is On Fire Now available to purchase, TABINOF was first announced in March 2015 with a reveal trailer. The book contains over 200 matte pages and all the content was written by Dan and Phil themselves. The book can currently be purchased in the UK on the following websites: WHSmith, Waterstones, and Amazon. In America, the book can be purchased on both Penguin Random House and Amazon. The book is also available worldwide through Dan and Phil's website. A subsequent tour, The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire, was also announced. Brit Awards In 2014 and 2015, Dan and Phil were asked by the Brit Awards to host the online airing of the show. As the program was televised in the UK, clips can still be found of Dan and Phil during the 2015 live event on Danisnotonfirevyou1's channel. Dan and Phil SIM In 2014, Dan and Phil announced their very own SIM card with EE. The card was only available to UK residents that were already on an EE contract (alongside a few other phone companies). By gaining access to the SIM, people could get exclusive texts from Dan and Phil, pictures and ringtones, and even the chance to be randomly selected for a call by the two. Although supplies were limited, some people received two of the cards. For those who could not or did not get the Dan and Phil SIM, an archived list of downloads and screenshots of the texts can be found here. Radio Show Previously, Dan and Phil have recorded Christmas radio episodes for BBC Radio One. However, in 2012, they were asked to host a radio show on Sundays. Request Show: January 2013-September 2014 In 2013, Dan and Phil announced that they would be starting a request show on Sundays from 7- 9 (UK time), which was fully interactive allowing their fans to send in texts, tweets, videos, drawings, suggest songs, and take part in "Fan Wars" (which was then later changed to "I don't know how to internet"). The show was completely live and each week included a different Dan vs. Phil, where Dan and Phil would take part in strange and bizarre challenges. The BBC's YouTube has various clips of the show along with some full-length versions of the request show. The show lasted around two years before it was changed to the "Internet Takeover". Internet Takeover: September 2014- April 2016 As of September 2014, Dan and Phil started a new radio show, replacing their request show on Sunday nights. The Internet takeover is on Mondays from 9-10 pm (UK time) and was presented by a different YouTuber each week (although the first Monday of every month was presented by Dan and Phil themselves) allowing YouTubers to play music of their choice, as well as discuss topics of their choice. However, unlike the Sunday show, the episodes were pre-recorded (apart from Dan and Phil's show, which was still performed live). Every YouTuber on the show (including Dan and Phil) took part in the "intenserview," a series of questions created by Dan and Phil that were to be answered in the quickest time possible, similar to a Seven Second Challenge. When the two were on the show, artwork could be seen in the background (much of it had been taken from the previous show and kept), although it is unknown if people were still able to send in gifts and fan art during this time. Each week, YouTubers would take part in the radio challenge tag. They were sent a challenge to do whilst reading a paragraph of text. Challenges were set by the guest who appeared previously on the show. The Internet Takeover played from September 1, 2014 to April 25, 2016, and was then replaced by The Student Radio Playlist. Big Hero 6 In 2015, it was announced by Disney (via their UK Twitter account) that Dan and Phil would appear in Big Hero 6 as cameo voice roles. Daniel played the role of Male Technician 1 and Phil played the role of Male Technician 2. However, their voices can only be heard in the UK release of the film and do not appear on DVD. The film was released in the UK on Phil's birthday (January 30th), and Phil was given a Baymax cake from Disney as a gift. Interactive Introverts In 2017, Dan and Phil announced their new 2018 tour, Interactive Introverts. The theme was "giving the people what they want," and the tour was hailed as "Dan and Phil present their new stage show - Interactive Introverts. Two internet dwelling, insecure nerds standing under the spotlight to give the people what they want: an epic interactive experience of rants, roasts, battles, stories, and surprises that will make you laugh, cry, cringe and puts the audience in control unlike anything before!" The tour was also filmed and released as a movie produced by BBC Studios.Category:AmazingPhil Category:Daniel Howell